


Artist Tape

by arachnid_writes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Apologies, Brotherly Love, I honestly have no clue how to tag this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, honestly not sure if that tag applies, mikey gets upset, raph apologizes, things go from there, this is v light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: When you’re a big mutant snapping turtle, you tend to slip up sometimes, both literally and figuratively. And, sometimes, those slip-ups cause you to mess up your little brother’s art project. It’s a part of the gig, and Raph is trying his best.Or: I need to write the warm boys more, so have this oneshot that hits a little too close to personal home.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Artist Tape

Raph really didn’t mean to. Honest.

He had just been trying to get a snack! It wasn’t his fault that on his way to the kitchen he didn’t see the downright comical banana peel on the ground, causing him to slip and land on his shell, and it _definitely_ wasn’t his fault Mikey’s painting acted as his cushion! Besides, that stuff’s gotta be easy to fix right? It was only one or two or...three holes. There’s gotta be some kind of artist tape for that.

So then why was Mikey crying?

“Mikey,” Raph started, dropping to his knees and shuffling forward to console his brother. He didn’t realize he had shuffled back onto the painting. “Mikey I’m-“

“Get off!” Mikey shrieked, eyes wide and filled with panicked tears as he pressed his fists against Raph’s biceps. He pushed and pushed, pressing into Raph’s arms hard enough to probably leave a bruise. “ _Get off get off get off!_ You’re ruining it more!”

Startled, Raph hurriedly crawled backwards and off the paper. He looked down to see the smudged colors, vaguely resembling some kind of cityscape. It probably used to look like New York. At least, before it began to look like a watercolor painting gone wrong. _Had_ Mikey been using watercolors? 

His baby brother scrambled forward, picking up the ruined artwork in shaky hands. He sniffed harshly, tears falling onto the page and mussing it up even more.

For a while he just stared, and Raph stared at him. For once, the red-clad turtle didn’t know what to say to comfort him. Not even his very-careful-big-brother-voice could save him now.

“Four hours...” Mikey whispered, lowering the painting and looking up at the ceiling. He screwed his eyes shut, tears easing up a bit and being replaced with defeat. “I worked on that for _four hours_. Non stop. It was almost done.”

Raph was again lost for words, but he knew he had to say _something_. he only allowed himself one more second to think. “I-I’m sorry bud.” he said quietly, looking down at the painting and back to Mikey. “I didn’t know, I didn’t see it. 

Mikey didn’t respond. He just kept his eyes closed.

“Maybe we can make a new one together?”

Mikey shook his head. “I don’t want to.” he mumbled. 

Raph frowned. “Maybe we can fix-“

“There’s no _fixing it,_ Raph!” Mikey yelled, glaring at his older brother. “You _ruined_ it and _you can’t just fix it!_ ”

Mikey rose to his feet, the painting’s edges now beginning to crease in his clenched hand. He didn’t look like he cared anymore, what with all the damage already done. He stomped off, finally crumpling the rest of it and holding onto it tightly.

Raph was left there staring after him, guilt gripping his mind and wondering how he was gonna make this up to his little brother.

——————————————

He had been laying there for what felt like hours before knocks sounded on the frame of his room, and Mikey curled up tighter on his hammock. Even though his shell was facing the entrance, he knew exactly who was out there, and he did _not_ want to talk to him right now.

Even if his own share of guilt was nagging at the back of his mind.

The silence remained, and Mikey quietly hoped his brother had taken the hint and kept walking. He clenched the crumpled painting in his hand tighter, looking down at it from over his covers. 

He didn’t really mean to yell at Raph like that, he was just so _frustrated_. That was the first time he had actually painted something in forever, and he was really enjoying this one! But now it was creased and ruined, all because of his bumbling big brother.

Still, it wasn’t like Raph _meant_ to mess it up. Maybe Mikey shouldn’t have gotten so upset...

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mikey turned onto his other side, now facing the entrance to his room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his eyes landed on Raph, still standing there. His guilt mostly vanished at the sight, past irritation bubbling back up.

A small, hesitant smile slipped on his brother’s face, and Mikey pouted in return. “You’re awake.”

“Mhm.”

Raph poked his fingers together nervously. “Can I...come in?”

Mikey turned back to his other side, grumbling a response. Raph walked towards him, if the heavy footsteps were anything to go by. Mikey felt Raph’s weight settle next to his feet.

Mikey stubbornly kept his frown, not bothering to look over and let the quiet stay there for a while. When the silence was broken, it was Raph who initiated it.

“I...can’t pretend I understand why you’re mad.” he began. “I mean, I do, but I don’t. I’m not an artist but... I do know that whatever you were making was important to you. I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry.”

Mikey gripped his painting tighter. He took in a deep breath, exhaling with his eyes shut. He turned back over.

“No, Raph. _I’m_ sorry.” He met raph’s gaze for a second, and then looked away. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. It’s not your fault you fell, you couldn’t have controlled it. I was just...” Mikey pressed his lips together. “Upset. And frustrated. But that’s not an excuse.”

Mikey looked up. Raph was currently trying— and failing— to keep the surprise brought from receiving an apology off of his face. “I really am sorry.”

For a minute Raph just stared, but then he smiled again. “Do you...wanna paint something else?”

Mikey shook his head. “Not really. I’m still burnt out.”

Raph nodded. “That’s okay, we don’t have to.” Raph reached for the crumpled paper, and Mikey let him grab it. Raph unfurled it. “Though, even with the holes and the uhm. Smudges. I still think it looks really cool!”

Mikey laughed softly, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to reassure me Raph, i’m getting over it.” 

Raph placed the painting on his lap. “Yeah, I figured. Still worth a shot.”

Mikey paused, and then sat up. “But...I do still feel like making something, I gotta get rid of the bad mojo. Do you wanna maybe help me cook?”

Raph opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach did all the talking for him. The two brothers laughed.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime i use the word “frustrated.”
> 
> seriously. someone get me a thesaurus please.


End file.
